Watching Maximum Ride in How To Train Your Dragon
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: This was bound to happen. Watch as the characters are brought in to watch their past.


_**Yes indeedy! It's a "watching the movie" fic for my story known as Maximum Ride in How To Train Your Dragon. Before we get into the story, I'd like to thank my fellow writer DJ Rodriguez for co-writing this story with me. The results have been absolutely phenomenal! Let's get on with it, shall we!**_

_***I still don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

_**Welcome to the Theater of Dromund Kaas!**_

* * *

In a great cave in the mountains of the planet Earth, a lone figure wearing armor and a hooded cape looked out over the land. He could sense that certain events were taking place due to the machinations of certain people who wish to take over this planet. The remains of that corporation Itex being chief among them.

"...You sense it too, do you not?"

The armored figure turned to the shadows of the cave as one of his allies walked out of hiding.

The one the figure spoke to came out from the shadows, dressed in armor that was similar to the other but different in a subtle, small but noticeable way if one can spot them. The being answered, "I do indeed sense it. A feeling mostly. A shift in not just the wind, but in reality itself. Like a coiled serpent, ready to strike with little to no warning".

The hooded armored figure put his hands together as he began to focus on this feeling, a dark red aura flowing around him. He could sense it.

Dragons... Vikings... Deities... Technologically advanced armors of untold power... Even humans with wings like birds...

As he finished deducing the problem, he turned to his fellow armored warrior.

"Get your dragon and meet me in the theater room! I believe this universe requires our assistance! We're bringing in the heroes of Universe A29B46!"

Whistling sharply, the hooded armored warrior leapt from his perch to the trees down below as he landed on some sort of flying creature. The creature roared as it flew off into the distance, leaving the other armored figure to close his eyes and shake his head in annoyance.

The other armored one stated, "I think this kid has too much energy for his own good. Sigh... well, his heart and spirit are in the right place. Just needs to be tempered with humility, compassion and patience.".

He made a clicking sound, and another unique flying creature walked in and to his left side. The mysterious being stroked the head of the flying creature, causing its head to purr deeply in its chest. He climbed onto the back of the majestic one, than with a simple tap to the side by his heels, the flying one roared before taking off! It showed that the creature had much strength in its legs & wings to take off without a running start, wind whipping around them thanks to the beat of its wings!

"Come on girl, let's go and see what kind of mess we are embroiled in now", the armored one spoke before the creature took off fast towards its compatriot.

* * *

As this was going on, in the Archipelago of the Viking world, things were just settling down from a recent conflict. A giant Queen Dragon had just been killed by two great heroes and their dragon companions, the dragons had been freed of her tyrannical control, and the mighty creatures have just finished moving in with the Vikings on their island home, Berk.

Currently, we find one of these heroes, Maximum Ride _**(Just call her Max. Call her something like 'Maxine', and you die!)**_, working on improving the armor that she wore during the fight thanks to some schematics she got from a friend in a very high place. She was also listening to music as she worked thanks to another gift from this friend. One that the Vikings thought was a welcome change to Gobber's off key singing voice. It's a radio that's currently playing Max's favorite song.

"...Trapped on the edge of an endless game!~ His teenage life will never be the same!~ In a dangerous world he does all he can!~ He's Iron Man!~" sang Max as the song played, revealing her singing voice to match her own beauty.

"I see you're having fun there, M'lady."

Max stopped hammering away at the shoulder armor piece she was working on to see her fellow hero, the Heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, walking into the forge where she was working. He was still wearing his own special armor that seemed to be modeled after a black leopard with some purple armor that seemed to have a few scorch marks here and there but was otherwise still in good condition. Max smiled and made her way to her fellow teen and love interest.

"Well hello, handsome." she greeted with a flirty wink.

"What? Where?" Hiccup said playfully as he looked around.

Max just giggled at his antics and clapped him on his armored back as she knew he was only playing with her. Unlike a certain SOMEONE whose name shall not be mentioned.

"You big goof!" she laughed. "How're you holding up? You took almost as much damage as I did."

Hiccup reached down to where his lower leg connected to his knee, rubbing the area as the phantom pains still troubled him a little bit.

"It still hurts a little. To be honest I expected to wake up and find myself with a peg leg. Then maybe Toothless and I would match. Then again, even if that did happen Odin would have still grown it back along with Toothless's lost tailfin. He said so." Hiccup said.

"Just be thankful you didn't lose it in the first place. Had I not made it in time to shield you from most of the flames before Toothless and Skywind got to us, it might have been much worse." Max said as tears began to form in her eyes. "...I don't want to lose you, Hiccup. I don't want to be alone again...!"

Seeing the love of his life in such emotional distress, Hiccup allowed the armor around his forearms to drop to the ground as he reached up to gently wipe away Max's tears. His green orbs gazed into her chocolate brown ones with enough love to flood the Grand Canyon twice over.

"Max, honey. You mean more to me than life itself. Toothless is my best friend, yeah. Practically my brother. But you? You're the one woman who will ever hold that one place in my heart no one else can fill. You complete me."

As the two teens began to lean closer to each other, Hiccup said the three special words that one only saves for those who truly are closest to their hearts. Especially if that happens to be their significant other. The bullet to their magnum. The fish to their chips. You know what I'm talking about.

"Maximum Ride... I love you."

And with that, the two teens' lips connected as they closed their eyes and had their first real kiss. Both wrapped their arms around each other as Max's beautiful and recently regenerated golden eagle wings unfolded from her back and wrapped around Hiccup in an attempt to bring him closer to her. Both were so caught up in their moment that they were blissfully unaware of two certain dragons who looked on with knowing looks.

And watching from afar using binoculars were the two armored beings.

"Young love is just so beautiful, my friend." the hooded armored man said as he lowered his binoculars. "It almost makes me feel bad about having to break it up for our mission to begin."

The hooded armored man smirked as he held up his hand, his fingers poised to snap.

"...ALMOST. Heh heh heh heh!" he cackled.

His fellow being held the hand that was ready to snap, making the armored one look in anger & confusion at his comrade. The one that held up the hand stated firmly, "Enough, young one. Let them have their peace and love.".

The one that was about to interrupt Max and Hiccup's moment was about to exclaim something in anger and rage, but the elder one held firm before releasing his comrade's hand. He stated, "Just because we have a mission for the moment doesn't mean we behave like foolish savages. Now wait for an hour or so, than we shall start.".

He turned to look at the couple, than to the creature-partner. He told the female being, "I really hate it when a mission comes up that we got to break up a genuine true love like that. Makes me feel... filthy.".

That's when something clonked the elder armored one in the head, causing him to yelp and rub the sore area of his skull. Opening his eyes, both armored beings and their beast companions noticed a golden message in a bottle. The hooded armored individual removed the cork from the bottle and took out the parchment before reading the message.

"...Well, it looks like we're not supposed to break up this couple. It says here that our instructions are to bring Hiccup, Max, the villagers of Berk, and those of the Flock to the secret theater room, show them the events of the past in order to show the Flock just what Max had to deal with, and then once the show is over we are to give Maximum the Infinity Stone in our possession: the Power Stone. Orders from the big man himself."

His companion perked up and let out a type of squawk mixed with a growl in surprise. The great creator has given them orders?

The elderly armored one, rubbing his head from the drop of the bottle, had his eyes widen considerably even though his armored mask prevented it. He stated, "A direct order from the High One himself... and to give the young lady the Infinity Stone of Power?! I have to say, this surprises me greatly.". His female riding companion nodding, showing her intelligence as even she knew of both the Stone and the greater one whom her companion served without fail.

He looked down to the loving couple, seeing them so close and fulfilling together... it made his heart ache. He looked to his younger comrade and stated, "I am glad that we will not be breaking them up... but I fear that this particular mission the Great One has in store for them might break them, in more ways than one. I just hope and pray that they are strong enough to endure, and hopefully to forge them more together.".

"I'm certain this will only make them stronger. Besides, you know the dangers they're facing. Thanos is out there collecting the Infinity Stones of his universe and plans to become allies with the madman who tried to wipe out all of the Night Furies! We're lucky that they had the sense to flee to the Hidden World to avoid extinction!" exclaimed the hooded armored man. "For now, you two go back to the stronghold and set up the theater room. Our mission begins now."

The elder armored one saluted and flew off with his riding companion, which we know for certain is a dragon. We just can't tell which one it is yet. The hooded figure looked back to the village and began to use his own natural energy to float high above the village without being seen as his own dragon companion flew up beside him. Raising his right hand above his head, he channeled a darker energy into his hand and uttered a single word.

"Teleport!"

And with a snap of his fingers, a bright flash of light engulfed everyone on Berk. Every man, woman, child, and dragon on the island. Along with seven different armors.

* * *

In a rather large looking apartment that definitely wasn't made from any sort of earthly material, several shouts of surprise and outrage resonated through the room as all of the Vikings had apparently been dumped on top of one another in a large pile of bodies. The only exceptions to this being seven individuals. Those individuals being Max, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. As a matter of fact, each of them was in the same armor they all wore when they fought and killed the Red Death.

**"WHAT IN ODIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON HERE!?"** roared Stoick.

Though it didn't have as much intimidation as it normally would have since he landed near the bottom of the pile, with a certain old man who everyone despises, Mildew, landing right at the bottom of the pile.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was feeling a little conflicted.

"You know, I don't know whether I should help them or just laugh, because this is the most hilarious thing I've seen in a long time." he admitted.

"You got that right. I mean, how often do you get to see a bunch of Vikings piled up like wild boars?" Snotlout said.

"I've seen that happen so often that it's lost some of its luster."

All of the Vikings, once they got out of the pile, turned to the large door and noticed the two armored figures standing in the large doorway. One wore a mask while the other had on a hood that hid his features in the shadows it created. Next to them were two dragons. Neither of which were in the book of dragons anywhere.

"I am Stoick the Vast - Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Who are you two, and why have you brought us here?" the Viking leader demanded as he stepped forward.

"While your introduction was rather demandy, we'll tell you anyway. My name is Marka Ragnos, and I go by many titles. Lord of the Sith, Imperial Scholar, the Emperor's Wrath, and The Respectable. I am all those, plus the rider of the mighty Deathgripper." said the hooded figure.

The masked one lifted his face to them and stated, "And I am Daniel. My other titles are the Versatile One, Goofball, Tamer of Giant Monsters, and more. It was us that brought all of you here.".

Ruffnut had a puzzled look on her face as she inquired, "Why? I mean, getting zapped out of thin air and arriving at... at... where are we?".

Astrid took several quick glances at her surroundings and stated, "We're not on Berk, are we?".

Daniel grinned, even though they could not see his face, and answered with humor in his tone, "Smart girl. Very observant. In fact, you are no longer in your own universe.".

"Indeed. You all are in what I like to call my home universe. Specifically, my stronghold here on the Imperial Capital world of Dromund Kaas. This is but one of many strongholds on many worlds that I own and use for rest before missions. And as to why we have brought you here, the answer is very simple. First and foremost you all are here to watch a movie that is more of a record of Max and Hiccup's adventures in training Toothless and Skywind." Marka Ragnos explained.

Both the Night Fury and the Light Fury perked up when they heard their names and the names of their riders.

"And before you ask, a movie is a set of moving pictures that has sound to help tell a story. Max knows much about movies, since they are from the timeline she is originally from. But before we go into the area where the movie shall be viewed, we shall answer any questions you might have. Now, if anyone has a question, please raise your hand nice and high so we can see it."

The rather large, husky Viking boy with blonde hair in bronze colored armor standing next to a Gronkle raised his hand.

"Yes, you there. The big guy. What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Fishlegs, sir. And I kinda have three questions. First, what's a Deathgripper? Second, what kind of dragon does your friend ride? I've never seen either of them in the Book of Dragons before. And third, would it be possible for us to see you two without your hood and mask on?"

Marka looked at his friend and told him one thing.

"I'll show them my face if you will."

I look to my comrade and nod, feeling that now rather than later would suffice. He also knew that if certain secrets or info were kept for too long, it would create distrust and that was something they could NOT afford to have. Not with everything at stake. The elderly one took off his mask, revealing to all what was underneath.

What was underneath was a man that looked younger than he sounded. He had dark brown skin, black eyes along with black hair that was short cut. He had a lithe frame and looked lanky like Hiccup, but those with trained eyes see that he had muscles & used them with precision and timing. That despite his size and frame, was more formidable than meets the eye.

He looked to all and stated, "My name is Daniel Rodriguez, and I know it sounds strange to you. But that is my name. And this is how I really look.

"And as I said earlier, I am Marka Ragnos." the other armored figure said as he removed his hood.

This revealed that while he is indeed humanoid, he's really some sort of feline possessing sharp teeth, pointed ears, and a yellow fur coat with black markings like those of a cheetah.

"We shall tell you of our dragons later. For we have brought you here because we were given an important task. You and several guests are here to watch a movie based on past events. This will shed light on how recent events came to pass as well as to help all of you become more aware of the dangers to come. The choice, however, is ultimately yours. You can either stay and watch, or you can return to Berk."

Hiccup walked up to his father and decided to make his opinion known.

"I think we should watch this movie thing, dad. If it really will help us then it might be beneficial to see just what other threats are out there."

Stoick the Vast looked at his son, than at the two strangers with dragons he had never seen before in all his years alive, than at the scenery that was surrounding him and his tribe. In his view, it was as this was a dream... but everything was even beyond the scope of his imagination, so he accepted it all as the truth & reality that it was. He looked back to his offspring and states, "Fine, we do this. But, I want you and Max to stay close together with the others. I still can't fully comprehend what it is that we are now involved in...".

Gobber spoke up in his usual positive way, "Hey, look at the bright side Stoick. We're probably the very first Viking tribe to ever SEE something like this! I know that in legends, its the gods that come down to see us. But now... we are probably in their homeland! Us, mere mortal Viking clan to actually be in Asgard! The home of the gods and goddesses!".

Fishlegs added with excitement, "Also, we get to see new dragons! New dragons! We can update the Book of Dragons, study them and... oooh, the possibilities are endless! And its all thanks to DJ and Marka! Oooh, I am so excited its like... like... I'm filled with Toothless's plasma blast!".

Astrid looked around and asked, "Speaking of Toothless, where is he? Better yet... where are our dragons?".

"Oh, not to worry. Your dragons were all discreetly transported to the room where we shall be viewing the past. If you'll follow us, we will begin the movie." Marka explained before he excitedly pointed to the sky and shouted "TO THE THEATER!"

Everyone followed and were confused in a near instant. Rather than a room, they were lead to a wall with a stone carving of a strange dragon's head. One with two long tusks and a spiky mane almost like that of a lion. Marka stood in a dramatic pose as Daniel grabbed one of the tusks.

"Pull the lever, Daniel!" Marka said dramatically.

Daniel pushed down on the left tusk...

...Only for Marka Ragnos to fall down a trap door that opened up beneath him.

**"WRONG LEVEEEEEEERRRRRR!"** he screamed as he fell, a splash resonating through the room as he fell into the water.

"Oops." Daniel simply said.

He looked up and noticed everyone looking at him funny.

"Don't worry, he's fine. This kinda stuff happens to him all the time." the man reassured the Viking visitors. "Although, in my defense, both of these levers look exactly alike. Marka may want to think about labeling these things."

"Aye, if this 'appens all tha' time, then that's a fact." Gobber quipped.

A few minutes later, Marka Ragnos stomped up to the group soaking wet with a scowl on his face, and an alligator biting him on the butt. A sight that was both comical, and painful.

"Why do I even HAVE that lever?" he grumbled to himself.

But being the animal lover that he is, Marka Ragnos didn't have the heart to hurt the large reptile. So he gently pried the alligator, we'll call her Georgia, off of his butt before sliding her down a water slide back into her enclosure. Without a word, the Cathar walked up to the set of levers and pulled the other one.

This triggered a flip-up floor that launched everyone into carts. The safety bars on the carts went down and while Daniel gripped the bar while grinning in excitement, Marka simple slicked his hair back.

"What's going on!?" Asked Snotlout.

"I don't know!" Tuffnut replied.

"Please remain seated, and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." instructed a computerized voice.

And with that, the roller coaster was off on a downhill speed trip. Screams of surprise and fear soon became screams of joy as the Vikings, Hiccup and Max especially, felt a similar rush as they felt when riding on the backs of their dragons.

**"FASTER! FASTER!"** cried Ruffnut.

**"THIS IS ALMOST AS FUN AS FLYING ON TOOTHLESS!"** Hiccup added, joy evident in his voice.

Soon, they all hit a wall that catapulted them into a bunch of seats in a room where there was a huge screen. Marka and Daniel high fived each other as the dragons all made their way to their riders. Along with two dragons that nobody recognized.

"Everyone, meet my dragon, the Deathgripper. I call him Knight." Marka said as he introduced his dragon.

Deathgrippers are medium-sized dragons with long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of Deathgrippers are telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and are tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger. In place of front legs, Deathgrippers possess jagged, razor-sharp pincers similar to that of a Praying Mantis. The dragon's back legs are shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them.

Then the other dragon walked up to Daniel and nuzzles him while making a draconic purring noise.

"And that girl over there is Daniel's dragon. A Slithersong."

The Slithersong is a large Mystery Class dragon that is similar in appearance to the Deathsong, but it has proportionally smaller wings and flaps them much faster. The pattern on the wings is also different from the Death Song, the lower jaw is wider, there are characteristic dark spots around the eye, and the main body is completely blue while the patterns and stripes are black. The legs are thinner and the spines on the back are bigger and thicker as well.

Daniel stroked the head of the lovely dragon and stated, "This little beauty here is named Melody. Due to her beautiful song, and also that she likes to sing a little tune before eating her prey.". The female dragon cooed and rubbed her head against her friend, Daniel chuckling before holding her head in a hug.

Snoutlout exclaimed, "You have a dragon that ensnares and eats other dragons?! And you find her cool?!". In fact, some of the Dragon Rider dragons backed off and hissed at the Slithersong, having experienced another of her kind that almost ate them and their riders.

Daniel chuckled and explained, "Hold on, everyone. Hold on. It's just in her nature on how she is, and also I made sure that she only goes for the sick or injured ones. I know you may not like it, but its nature's way of making sure things don't get too out of balance. Besides, she is well-behaved and will leave your dragons be.".

Stoick glared at the beast who stayed close to Daniel, and remarked, "We shall take your word for it. BUT... we're going to be keeping an eye on her still.".

Max looked around and said, "Whoa! A movie theater! I didn't think you gods had stuff like this here!".

Hiccup inquired as he looked around the area in awe, "Wait! What is this place? You've seen stuff like this before?".

His lady love answered, "Yeah, plenty of times back where I came from. But this... this is much larger and grander than anything they have on Earth!". She was speaking true, for the place was easily between 10 to 20 times larger than any theater she had seen.

"Well, thank you very much, young one. Daniel and I like to go all out when it comes to entertaining guests. Especially on movie night. Now, before we begin, there are a few more guests that we're bringing in to watch with you. To make sure you don't kill them, I've created an invisible barrier on their side that will deflect weapons and projectiles. And as an added measure, Daniel has disabled the weapons systems of the armor units belonging to Max, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, and the twins. All of which will be reactivated when the movie is over. Or if an emergency pops up. Whichever comes first." Marka Ragnos explained.

Before anyone could say anything, Daniel held up a clipboard and looked at what was written on the paper.

"Okay, we have a seating arrangement here! When I call your name, take your seat." he instructed. "Stoick, you're spot is that big, ornate chair with the cushions on it in the back row. Hiccup, your seat is in the smaller chair to Stoick's left, while Max is right next to you. Gobber, you sit to Stoick's right, and next to you are Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout in that order. All dragons belonging to the young dragon riders will sit on the stone slabs directly behind their riders, while the rest of the dragons will be seated on the stone slabs on the left side of the room. Everyone else may sit wherever they wish."

It took a few minutes due to the massive bulk of the Vikings, but everyone managed to find their seats and sit down. Max was especially happy to be sitting next to the man he loved. And Hiccup couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he held hands with the young woman who has stolen his heart. Stoick noticed this interaction and was inwardly smiling as he was reminded of himself and his wife, Valka, when they were that age.

"Okay, now that everyone has found their seats, Marka will teleport our final guests here. There will be snacks and drinks, nothing alcoholic, provided for the viewing of the movie. If anyone would like to get up and get something before the movie begins, feel free to do so once we've brought in the last few guests." Daniel announced.

Marka Ragnos grinned as he readied his fingers to snap.

"This is my favorite part!" he cackled. **"TELEPORT!"**

And just like what happened with the people of Berk, Marka Ragnos snapped his fingers and brought in several new people. And just like before, all but two landed all bundled up in a big pile of bodies. Various cries of indignity and pain were released from the pile as the people tried to untangle themselves.

"**What happened?!"**

"**Where are we?!**

"**OW, MY WINGS!"**

"**Gazzy! Get your butt out of my face!"**

"**Get YOUR face outta MY butt!"**

The only ones still standing and not tangled in the pile are three people and one dragon. One of these people was wearing blue armor that seemed to be remeniscent of a specific type of dragon. One that Max and Hiccup are both quite familiar with on account of it and one other dragon helping them fight the Red Death. The figure under the armor was clearly that of a woman, but she doesn't have the same bulky physique that most Viking women have.

While most ordinary women prefer to be 'thicc' with two c's, Viking women are typically 'thiccc' with three, maybe four c's. The woman wearing the armor, however, is very thin compared to the other Viking women in the room, having the coveted hourglass figure that many modern day women would kill for.

Next to her was another woman who looked like she was in her late thirties to early forties, although the years have definitely been kind to her as the only noticeable wrinkles are the deeper ones around the corners of her mouth and the edges of her eyes. She has dark brown hair that seems to have a wavy look to it and is kept in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and has really kept her figure in spite of being a single mom. She's wearing a simple red shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of house slippers.

And finally, next to her is a teenage girl who looks like she could be a little bit younger than Max. Like the woman before her, she too has dark brown hair, except hers is straight and long falling to her mid back. She's wearing a simple T-shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and house slippers like her mother.

Now, the dragon is known as a Stormcutter. A large Sharp Class dragon with an owl-like face and four wings. This one has woody brown scales, a cream underbelly, and iridescent blue highlights. Its face has two long spines that branch off its nose and to the side with a "smashed" face, much like an owl's. It also has two scars on its facial spines.

Stoick was immediately angered at the appearance of this dragon, as it is the same dragon that carried off Valka when Hiccup was but half a year old. However, knowing that he's still in the presence of two higher ranked beings than himself, he held himself back and stamped down on his temper. But just barely.

**"YOU!"**

Max, however, had no such luck in restraining herself as she roared and tackled Fang, who had just gotten up, down onto his back and began to punch the ever living daylights outta him.

"**HOW DARE YOU AND THIS FLOCK SHOW YOUR FACES TO ME AGAIN! I SHOULD TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"** she roared as she punched Fang repeatedly in the face.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" asked one of the Flock's creators and Max's biological father, Jeb Batcheldor.

"Nah. Let her rage for a few more minutes. Get it out of her system." Marka Ragnos instructed whilst examining his nails.

In truth, he doesn't care whether Fang lives or dies from this experience. He can't stand the emo member of the Flock at all, and would rather see him get abducted and eaten by zombie pirate sharks.

...What? Even Sith Lords have imaginations, you know!

Daniel sighs and says to himself, "I guess I should have made sure the barriers were up the moment Max's past came here. Oh well... time to do my duty.". Goes and separates the hot-blooded beauty from the emo known as Fang, the latter holding his face as blood poured from his nose. Max thrashed within Daniel's arms, but the deity held strong.

He motioned with his head for Hiccup to calm the feisty female down, the son of Stoick nodding his head and taking Daniel's place with his own arms wrapped around the lady who had taken his heart. He whispered to her, "Max! Max! Max... calm down. Calm down, please...".

The trick worked; Max was breathing heavily and panting, but she gradually managed to get herself under control. She glared at Fang, than at her former family as they all quickly looked away as the past memories caught up with them. She turned and hugged Hiccup tightly, hiccupping softly once and trying to hold back the tears.

Fang muttered, "Damn... crazy broad... and... who the heck is the wimp she's holding onto?".

Jeb looked at the group, "Come to think of it... who ARE all of you?! I mean, I read that Vikings were all beefed up and all. But this is ridiculous! And... are those dragons?! Real dragons?!".

Indeed, the flock from Max's world were amazed to see both authentic-looking Viking men and women... and also dragons, the likes they had never seen before! In either real life, or in books.

Daniel gave a cheeky grin to them and stated, "Welcome one and all! Now then, I believe that you were all brought here for a reason. And that will be displayed in the movie you all are about to see. Now, my friend will go over some basic rules for the new group while I go and get the projector ready. Marka, good luck!".

He teleports away from the scene, giving his friend the task of explaining the rules once more to Max's former flock…

"Oh sure, leave me to do all the explaining. Given my rep, that's an awesome idea." Marka Ragnos said to himself in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh Gods, there's two of them…!" muttered Astrid.

In her opinion, one heavily sarcastic person is enough. But any more than that and she's gonna lose her sanity. But Marka Ragnos simply took what appears to be a sword hilt from his belt and to everyone's surprise ignited a blade of red plasma energy with a black core! He pointed the blade at the Flock and Jeb while Hiccup took his saddened lady love to the snack bar, hoping that some chocolate would cheer her up a little bit.

"Now then, Flock and talking dog." the Sith Lord growled while mentioning the Flock's mutant talking dog named Total. "I will explain this only once and oh so patiently. You all have been brought here to watch a movie that is based on past events. It starts a little after you bunch of ingrates kicked her from your family once her expiration date showed. Your seats are on this side of the room, and there will be a barrier to keep you all separated from the people and dragons of Berk. More for your safety rather than theirs, really. And none of you are allowed to cross the barrier unless Max or Daniel and myself says you can."

Abruptly, Marka Ragnos pointed the blade of his Lightsaber at the Flock.

"Got it? Even the little ones and their talking mutt?"

While Angel didn't appreciate Total being called a mutt, she knew better than to try and challenge this being. For some reason, her psychic powers have no effect on him. She can't read his mind, knock him out, or control his thoughts. It's weird to her, and makes her feel powerless like how she felt when she, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were ambushed and captured by Itex and their Flyboys.

Reluctantly, they all nodded their heads. Marka Ragnos smiled and deactivated his Lightsaber before clipping it onto his belt.

"Okay! I'll be back with Daniel to check on you all later." He said as he guided the masked woman and her Stormcutter to the front row. "Miss, you and Cloudjumper sit here. Everyone feel free to grab some snacks and drinks, and there will be a break a little later so you can get up and stretch your legs. Please, enjoy the show."

"Whoa, wait a minute! What's this movie called?" asked Snotlout.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. The name of this movie is Maximum Ride in How To Train Your Dragon. Bye now!"

And with a snap of his fingers, Marka Ragnos and his Deathgripper along with Daniel's Slithersong poofed away. Everyone soon got settled to watch the movie as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up to reveal the first scene of the movie.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. And I'd once again like to thank DJ Rodriguez for co-writing the story with me. If you don't know him, go over to his profile and check out his stories. I highly recommend his Monsters and Magic series along with his story called Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
